dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
UA:Wild Shape Variant: Aspect of Nature
Wild Shape Variant: Aspect of Nature Instead of taking animal form, a druid with this variant form of wild shape takes on one or more aspects of nature when she uses her wild shape ability. At 5th level, a druid may take on one aspect from those described below. At 8th level, the druid can take on two aspects simultaneously. At 11th level, she can take up on to three aspects simultaneously, and at 15th level the limit increases to its maximum of four simultaneous aspects. (Some aspects can only be combined with certain other aspects, as indicated in their descriptions.) Each aspect taken on counts as one daily use of the druid's wild shape ability. Multiple versions of the same aspect don't stack. Taking on one or more aspects is a standard action (which does not provoke an attack of opportunity), and the effect lasts for one minute per druid level. Some aspects, as noted in their descriptions, have a minimum druid level as a prerequisite. A druid may take on one aspect per day for every daily use of wild shape she is entitled to. For instance, a 5th level druid could normally use wild shape once per day, so she could assume an aspect once per day. A 10th-level druid could take on four aspects per day and can chose to take on two aspects simultaneously (which would use up two of the druid's daily uses). Unless otherwise noted in an aspect's description, a druid who assumes an aspect of nature retains her own type and subtype(s), keeps her extraordinary, supernatural, or spell-like abilities, and retains her ability to communicate and cast spells. She is considered proficient with any natural attacks granted by the aspect. Agility The druid gains a +8 bonus to Dexterity but takes a -4 penalty to Strength. Prerequisite: Druid level 8th. Aquatic The druid grows gills, enabling her to breathe under water (while retaining her ability to breathe air). Webbing between her fingers and toes grant her a swim speed of 40 feet (or 30 feet if wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load) and a +8 bonus on her Swim checks. Elemental Air The druid's body becomes gaseous (as the gaseous form spell, except that she can fly at a speed of 100 feet with perfect maneuverability and doesn't lose her supernatural abilities while in this form). While in this form, the druid has immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning, as well as any other immunities provided by the gaseous form spell. The druid cannot cast spells while this aspect is in effect. She can't combine this aspect with any other aspect except for agility and endurance. Prerequisite: Druid level 16th. Elemental Earth The druid's body becomes stony and rocklike. While in this form, the druid has immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. She gains a slam attack that deals bludgeoning damage equal to a morningstar of the druid's size (1d8 for Medium druids, 1d6 for small druids). Her natural armor bonus becomes +8 (replacing any other natural bonus the druid has, though enhancement bonuses to natural armor still apply normally). She also gains damage reduction 10/magic. The druid cannot cast spells while this aspect is in effect. She can't combine this aspect with any other aspect except for endurance and vigor. Prerequisite: Druid level 16th. Elemental Fire The druids's body bursts into flame. While in this form, the druid has immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. In addition, any creature struck by the druid in melee (whether with a weapon, unarmed attack, or natural weapon) takes an extra 1d6 points of fire damage and must succeed on a Reflex save or catch fire for 1d4 rounds. The save DC is 10 + 1/2 the druid's level + druid's Con modifier. Creatures hitting the druid with natural weapons or unarmed attacks while in this aspect is in effect take 1d6 points of fire damage and also catch fire unless they succeed on the Reflex save noted above. The druid also gains damage reduction 10/magic. The druid cannot cast spells while this aspect is in effect. She can't combine this aspect with any other aspect except for agility and endurance. Elemental Water The druid's body becomes semifluid. While in this form, the druid gains a 10+ bonus on Escape Artist checks, resistance to fire 10, and immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. She gains a swim speed of 90 feet and a +8 bonus on her Swim checks. Her touch puts out torches, campfires, exposed lanterns, and other open flames of nonmagical origin if these are Large or smaller. The druid can dispel magical fire she touches as if she had cast greater dispel magic on it. She also gains damage reduction 10/magic. The druid cannot cast spells while this aspect is in effect. She can't combine this aspect with any other aspect except for endurance and vigor. Prerequisite: Druid level 16th. Endurance The druid gains a +4 bonus to Constitution. Prerequisite: Druid level 8th. Flight The druid grows wings (feathery or batlike, at her option) that enable her to fly at a speed of 40 feet with average maneuvrability (or 30 feet if wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load). Plant The druid's body becomes plantlike. While in this form, the druid gains a +10 bonus on Hide checks made in areas of forest, overgrowth, or similar terrain. She gains immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. She gains a slam attack that deals bludgeoning damage equal to a light mace of the druid's size (1d6 for Medium druids, 1d4 for Small druids). Her natural armor bonus becomes +4 (replacing any other natural armor bonus the druid has, though enhancement bonuses to natural armor still apply normally). She can't combine this aspect with any other aspect except for vigor. Prerequisite: ''Druid level 12th. Poison The druid gains a bite attack that deals bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage equal to a dagger of the druid's size (1d4 for a Medium druid, or 1d3 for a Small druid). In addition, the bite delivers a toxic venom (Fortitude save DC 10 + 1/2 druid's level + druid's Con modifier; initial and secondary damage 1d6 Con). Scent The druid gains the scent ability. Speed The druid gains a +30-foot enhancement bonus to her base land speed. Tooth and Claw The druid gains a primary bite attack (at her full base attack bonus) and two secondary claw attacks (at her base attack bonus -5 and adding only half her Strength bonus on damage rolls). The bite attack deals bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage equal to a short sword of the druid's size (1d6 for a Medium druid, or 1d4 for a Small druid), while the claws deal piercing and slashing damage equal to a dagger of the druid's size (1d4 for a Medium druid, or 1d3 for a Small druid). Vigor The druid gains a +8 bonus to Strength but takes a -4 penalty to Dexterity. ''Prerequisite: Druid level 8th.